Maniac
by keigowo
Summary: "Can normal people ever fall in love with maniacs?"
1. Where you going blondie

I can barely feel my legs. I've been running to the point where my lungs feel as if they will burst at any second. My head is cloudy, unsure of what I'll do in order to escape the scene that I had just witnessed. The sight that will be permanently tattooed to the back of my eyes each time I close them. _What will_ _he do if he catches me? Is there really an escape? If I do survive this I would only live in constant fear that he is coming for me. At this point death seems more like salvation. A way to reach nirvana. _I continue to run until a wad of spit gets stuck in my throat causing me to bend over with my hands on my knees in a fit of coughing. As I try my best to regain my breath my mind immediately goes back to the recent horror I had just seen. I could remember it so clearly.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

I had just been jogging at night when I had heard a woman let out an ear-splitting scream. I ran as fast as I could only to see a tall figure dressed in black plunge a knife into her chest. The way she looked at him in horror as he laughed maniacally enjoying every second of it. How she dropped to the floor as the color in her skin and eyes left her. The way she looked at me in a pool of her own blood only to whisper "Please...run" to only be stomped on by the tall murderer. The way he turned his head as I screamed for him to get off the woman before running as I saw him begin to get closer. She saw his broad shoulders and his sharp teeth which were very visible from the grin he was wearing of his face.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

She was so caught up into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps behind her. She was beginning to make a run for it when she felt something sharp against her throat.

"Where are you going blondie?" Came a voice.

* * *

**Hi kiddos! Thus chapter was edited but only one word lol. Also feel free to check out my other stories. One is another Fairy Tail fanfic and the other is a OCxBakugo BNHA fanfic. **

**XoXo,**

**Wheat Bread**


	2. Hide and Seek

Whenever a sentence has these ' ' around it then its a thought. EX. 'oh god'

* * *

"I wont ask you again, where do you think you are going?" His She felt herself beginning to shake before digging her nails into her hand in an attempt to stop the shaking. She tried her best not to show fear since she knew that would only make killing her more satisfying for him.

She knew that if she begged that he would kill her for sure. But he probaly would still her even if she didnt, just not enjoy it which was good enough for her. But the last person she was worried about was herself. How would her parents feel? She knew her brother Laxus would beat himself up over not being able to save her. And her friends would be torn up over her passing. And she knew Erza would track down the killer and murder him herself.

She could slowly feel herself start to shake more at the fear of losing everything she holds dear. The sound of his deranged laughter forcing her out of her mind and back into the real world.

"Look her blondie, ill give you five minutes headstart to run as far as you want. And if i dont find you by sunrise, then i promise not to kill you. But if i do find you before sunrise then...haha... i think you know what will happen."

_'What? He wants to play a game? That wagers my life? How sick is he?'_

_"On your mark..."_

_"Get set..."_

_'oh god'_

_"GO!" He yelled shoving her to the ground. _She quickly got up and ran out of sight_. '_My smartest point of action is to try to go somewhere with a lot of people. And that way he cant kill me or else he'll get caught...right?' Lucy hastily glanced down at her watch.

_"9:56"_

Seconds inch to the five minute mark. Adrenaline pumping through her body. She let go of the gasp she had no idea she was holding in when she came across a two boys who looked around her age. One was blonde with short spiky hair and dark blue eyes with single dangling white earring that looked like a crystal. He had on black ripped jeans and an olive green hoodie that looked great against his slightly tanned skin. The boy next to him was pale with black hair that covered his right eye which made is one visible red eye pop more. He had on a gray turtleneck with black jeans and a black longline coat.

'Thank god!'

She quickly ran up to them desprate to find an excuse to stay with them a little longer.

"H-hi. Do you guys know where the diner is? I could've sworn i saw one when i passed through here a couple days ago." She already knew where it was, but she saw them heading in that direction and that was the only way she could have an excuse for walking by them.

"We're actully heading there now if you wanna join us." Said the blonde boy.

"Really! If thats alright with the both of you." She shifting her gaze to the other boy.

"yeah... sure.." He said disinterestedly.

"Welp then its settled! Allow us to introduce ourselves. Im Sting and..."

"im rouge."

"We're twins." Sting adds.

"Oh cool... wait WHAT? You guys are so... so.." She started.

"Different... yeah we know. But he's still my right hand man."

"Thats nice. Well, shall we get going?" Lucy suggestes.

"Yeah lets go." Says Sting flashing her a smile.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"rock..."

"paper..."

"scissors..."

"SHOOT!" I yell using rock while Sting and Rouge choose scissors.

"HAHAHA I WON...AGAIN!" I sing dancing in my seat.

"Oh my gosh. It like you know what im gonna pick before i even pick it!" Yells sting covering his hands with his face out of embarrassment.

"Yeah. Are you a mind reader Lucy? Rouge asks.

"No, just your superior." Rouge has gotten way more social than when we first met. He's actually is pretty fun to be around.

"Yeah right! Lets go again!" Sting Declares. Im pretty releved that I ran into them when I did. They managed to keep my mind off of _him _and made me feel safe.

"Whatever baka. You know what they say, blondes are dumb. Too bad im going brunette." I taunt.

"HAHAHA" laughed Rouge as Sting pouted.

"Whatever, back to the game!"

* * *

"Its getting pretty late maybe we should go. We do have school in the morning." Yawned Rouge.

"Lucy do you want us to walk you home?" Asked Sting. "I could get a lift and you could ride with us."

"I would appreciate that." I smile streching out my arms and legs. After kicking their asses in Rock Paper Scissors, we decided to order some milkshakes and fries. The boys already downed their drinks while i was still drinking my own.

"Lucy you got something on your face." Rouge snorts.

"Huh? Where i say touching around my mouth."

"On your chin... no lower... more to the side... You know what?" Rouge said frustratedly. He the moved close to my face as his thumb gently stroked my chin. I could feel heat rise to my face as a small blush appered on his own.

"Ewww. Get a room." Said Sting sticking out his tounge like he smelled something gross.

"S-shut up!" I yelled back flutered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Our ride is here."

"Oh who is it?" I ask.

"My girlfriend." He says.

"Oh wow... poor her."

"HEY!"

"HAHA" Me and Rouge laughed. We approched the black convertable to see a cute girl with a white bob cut, and white tube top with blue sweats and a blue zip up jacket.

"Lucy, meet Yukino. Yukino, meet Lucy." Said Sting introducing us to eachother.

"Hello!" She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for the ride."

"No problem now hop in."

* * *

**This chapter is literally 1000+ words because i couldnt stop typing EeeKk! Sorry to the people who perfer shorter ones. I decided to introduce Yukino, Sting, and Rouge to the story because i have a plan for them in the future. Here are her love interest (tell me if you want someone added or removed)**

**Natsu**

**Rouge**

**Gray**

**Loke**

**Anyways... thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review on something i should change!**

**Xoxo,**

**Samurai (CoryxKenshin Reference)**


	3. Did ya miss me?

The ride was short and peaceful. I spent most of the time talking about astrology with Yukino. She's super nice and soft spoken. And me and Rouge started fangirling (and fanboying?) over the greatest horror writter and director of all time.

"Yeah! And it was crazy since it made you question both of them. Like who deserved it more." I exclaimed.

**WARNING: The next lines are a spoiler to the movie US**

"Right! Because the whole movie you are set to believe that the girl was the victim and is just being targeted by her vengeful "alternate self" because she is jealous that she got a better life, even if she had no control over it. But then they hit us with the plot twist and the person who was supposed to be the "alternate version" of the MC was actually the "real verson", and the "MC" was actually the "alternate version"..blah blah blah...blah.." Rouge went on. I could tell he was really passionate about this stuff, which was admittedly really cute.

"Uhh we shouldve left earlier, no we're gonna be late for school." Said Sting squiting at the slight light that was hitting his face.

Omg. Its sunrise.

In a rush of excitement I rap my arms around Rouges chest.

"Thank you guys! So, so much!" I say. Because if it werent for them... i dont even want to think what couldve happened.

"Y-yeah no problem. I-i had a lot of fun too Lucy." Stuttered Rouge.

"You're pretty fun too, lemon head." I joked to Sting.

"Whatever big bird. At least I have brain cells." He barked back.

"I would too if i didnt lose them all talking to you."

"Ok kids calm down. Lucy were here." Said Yukino.

"Thank you so much again" i said waving as i started closing the door. We all said our goodbyes and went our seperate directions.

I open the door only to see a tall man standing in front of it.

"Did ya miss me?"


	4. Fuck

..._Fuck..._

"I promise I can explain." I say.

"Yeah you've got a lot of that you need to be doing," Laxus started. "Let's start with where were you?"

"Just at the diner with some friends." I say. I can't tell him about what happened since I don't need him to worry about me more than he already does.

"THE DAY BEFORE ORIENTATION?"

"...yeah..."

"Ok missy, just don't expect to be going anywhere at night this week. You're grounded."

"WHA-!"

"Go get dressed, Mira is dropping you off so don't be late." He said giving me a death glare. I gulp and just drag myself upstairs. I know he's my brother, but he acts more like a dad to me. I get quickly changed into my uniform. Ugh, its bland but I don't make the rules. But if I did, a gray polo with a navy-blue skirt and long socks would probably be against the dress code, not the actual dress code.

I glance at my watch.

"7:49"

Shit! I have 6 minutes. I quickly make breakfast and run to my ride. A white-haired woman pulls up in a black BMW.

"Hey Mira!" I call.

"Hey Lucy! Hop in!" She smiles. Laxus and Mira have been dating for a while now, and she's now one of my best friends. Thank god for her, because if she didn't except my brother's lame love confession he would be forever alone. She was really the only one who could see through his tough man phased, and his tsundere tendencies. I open the passenger side door and enter the warm car.

"It's maybe because I haven't slept, but the car.. seems really... comfortable today..."

* * *

"LUCYYYY!"

"I can't even with her right now."

"Omg she totally had a crazy night haha!"

"Hey guys stop, now's not the time."

"Yeah, yeah shrimp."

"She's waking up!"

I slowly open my eyes to see some very familiar faces surrounding. Wearing amusement, shock, and worry.

"You slept through the whole orientation." said Erza.

"Yeah. But are you ok? Did anything happen?" Asked Levy.

"Why would you think that?" I ask startled. Of course Levy was always able to see through my lies just like Erza, but I didn't even say a word.

"I don't know... you just looked troubled when you were sleeping." She said.

"I'm fine. But enough about me. We have a few minutes until first period, let's catch up in our spot."

* * *

"Yeah so that's how I managed to heat up my hot pocket with glasses and the sun light."

"..."

"...we were talking about the camping trip.. how.. I-" Stuttered Erza.

I kind of missed this. Sitting in final row of the library. Mostly ignored since it's all extra textbooks. The squared window right above the bookshelf inviting in the golden sunlight. Us playfully making fun of each other but all in love. Just a bunch of teens acting goofy with one another. I never knew how much I needed this right now.

"Whatever you just hate me because I'm beautiful." Gajeel said whipping his hair. He got a cut so it's not so long, but he can still put it in a man-bun.

"Chille...anyways.. Mira's is doing really well. She's even become a bit of a celebrity! And she's about to open a bar." I exclaim.

"Wow, well I give her my congrats." Said Erza.

_Riiinnggg!_

"Ah fuck. Time to go to our cells." Moaned Gajeel.

"For the last time school isn't jail...well not exactly. And plus we have basically the same periods together. It's just Lucy doesn't have first with us, and we don't have P.E. with her and Erza." Replied Levy.

"Yeah yeah. Well we better get going. See ya!" Called Gajeel jogging to his first period class with Levy trailing behind him.

"We should get going Scarlet, Bye Lucy!" Said Jallal.

"See you later Luce." Erza said hugging me.

"Bye guys."

* * *

I make my way to my first period where I see a few familiar faces. Loke is in the back seat directly in the middle surrounded by girls.._ as usual._ Juvia and Lyon are in the front. Gray and Wendy are nowhere in sight sadly. I make my way to the widow seat, _because how much more cliché can this fan fiction get. _As more people spill in. Gray and Wendy finally show up and take their seats in front and behind me. We talk for a while until the late bell rings and our teacher enters the classroom.

"Hello students! My name is Mr. Clive and I will be your first period math teacher for this semester. I'm going to go ahead and take roll, when I call your name please answer with 'here', or if someone is absent please say 'absent'. No funny business."

And that's queue for me to tune out everything around me. I rest my head on my desk and use my arms a pillow as he calls students names.

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Here."

"Wendy Marvel?"

"Here sir!"

e continues down the list until all the names have been called.

"Ok looks like only one student is absent today. Great." He sighed sarcastically.

He began to go through a review of the lesson we would be starting the next week after we got settled. In between asking questions I heard the door open. I mediately students began to whisper. It seemed to be mostly girls.

"Wow! He's so cute." One girl whispered.

"Right? I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Replied another.

"Oh my gosh! I think that's the new transfer student! The one who gave the really good speech at the entrance ceremony!" Came another.

"Do you see the scar on his cheek? He looks so cool!" Some girl squealed.

"Ahh glad to see you made it to class Mr. Dragneel." Said Mr. Clive.

I look up to see a tan-ish boy with spiky, salmon pink hair and a scar that ran from his chin to the bottom of his mouth. His eyes scanned over the room before landing on my own causing my stomach to flutter.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself boy." Our teacher said gesturing towards the class.

"Hello. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. If its not to much trouble, please vote on my poll for the next story! Feel free to review on anything I should fix as always. I hope you guys stay safe during these times and please wash your hands. **

**Fun Fact: The school is called Fairy Tail High (FTH) and their mascot is the Fairy. **

**Xoxo,**

**Nonexistent sleep schedual**


End file.
